


Boundaries

by yellow_sunrise



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-graphic discussions of Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: The working title for this was 'Vera-Vaughn Sisters shooting the Shits' lol. Also wow my first posted fanfic for Charmed and it's the reboot! I've surprised myself.





	Boundaries

It was a rare quiet night with the Vera-Vaughn household, and Macy stared up at her ceiling, her mind not quite resting but not allowing her rest. Ever since Galvin left, she had been a clenched ball of worry. As a Charmed One she was starting to really feel confident and powerful enough to protect herself and her loved ones, but Galvin was a normal man. Brilliant, kind, and definitely capable. But still, human. She was up late post-bath, conditioning and moisturizing her hair when Maggie popped her head into the room.

 

“Hey, I thought I heard you moving around,” she said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down on Macy’s bed.

 

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep. But you know you usually sleep like the dead. You okay?” Macy asked, her head tilted toward Maggie, ready to listen.

 

Maggie shrugged.

 

“Well, I have one theory. I was peacefully sleeping and I was hit by this wave of longing and worry. At first I thought I was just coming off one of my Parker nightmares but actually it was coming from my older sister.” Maggie said, raising an eyebrow. Macy winced.

 

“Sorry. I don’t mean to wake you up I’m just--”

 

“Worried about Galvin.” Maggie said with Macy. Macy sighed and nodded.

 

“Sorry, you probably knew that,” Macy said, finally wrapping her hair and getting up to crawl into bed. Maggie immediately snuggled up, her head resting on Macy’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay. You love him, of course you’re scared for him,” Maggie said offhandedly.

 

“I never told you that!” Macy said, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. “Are you reading my emotions on purpose now?” Macy asked, watching as Maggie sat up enough to lift an eyebrow at Macy.

 

“Oh there were a couple things that you never told us, but I figured out anyway. Like...you and Galvin going for that big step.” Maggie said waggling her eyebrows. Macy gasped and picked up a pillow, smacking Maggie in the face.

 

“Oh, my God! You did not just say that,” she said, her smile equal parts rueful and amused.

 

“Oh come on! You were glowing when I saw you the next day. Plus you walked all...ladylike and confident,” Maggie said fancifully. 

 

Macy rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s a myth. People don’t walk differently when they’ve had sex the first time,” Macy protested. Maggie scoffed.

 

“Speak for yourself, I was a new woman, a brand new adult in this harsh world, fighting to express my sexuality.” Maggie said, adopting a fake vintage accent straight from  _ Casablanca. _

 

“She was sixteen and it was in the back of her boyfriend’s mom’s Dodge caravan,” Mel said as she walked in. She was still in her work clothes and Macy could see the exhaustion in Mel’s eyes. It was the first of the month, which according to Mel tended to bring customers in by the droves.

 

“You know, it’s that kind of attitude that made me take those boots my freshman year,” Maggie said. Mel made a face.

 

“You still owe me a pair of boots actually. Am I ever gonna get that or can I just wait to turn heterosexual?” Mel snarked, coming forward and falling face first into the bed. Macy just barely pulled her foot away so she wouldn’t accidentally kick Mel.

 

“I totally made up for that with the jacket I got for your twentieth birthday. You still wear it!” Maggie protested.

 

“Boots and jackets  _ are _ in the same range fashion-wise,” Macy said teasingly. Meli lifted her head to glare at Macy.

 

“Don’t encourage her. So, I guess we’re gathered in Macy’s room for a reason?” Mel asked.

 

“Macy’s worrying about Galvin woke me up, but we were talking about better things just now. Tell me Mel, did you notice anything...different about Macy recently?” Maggie asked leadingly. Macy squirmed as Mel studied her.

 

“Nothing that’s new? I mean she’s not a virgin anymore but we all knew that,” Mel said. Maggie cackled in victory and Macy groaned, covering her face.

 

“See! It’s not like you’re just an open book. It’s just something people can observe. Especially sisters. Mel knew I wasn’t a virgin the  _ second _ I got back into the house. Super embarrassing.” Maggie said, shaking her head.

 

Mel nodded knowingly.

 

“Same here. Maggie was pretty little when I lost my virginity but she totally knew  _ and _ she told mom,” Mel said pointedly.

 

“I was surprised. That was some weird thing that all my friends were giggling about in the bathroom. But anyway, what was it like?” Maggie asked.

 

Macy made a face.

 

“It hasn’t been that long for you that you don’t remember,” Macy said evasively.

 

“It’s been a while since my first time actually. So how was it? Everything you wanted?” Maggie asked. Macy could understand Maggie’s insistence to know, but even Mel was looking on expectantly.

 

“Seriously? We have to talk about this?” Macy asked.

 

“I mean not if you don’t want to. We were just curious--and yes Mel is also curious I can tell,” Maggie said before Mel could protest.

 

“But you don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable, Macy, seriously. Maggie and I just don’t really have boundaries anymore and we just assume you don’t either, sorry.” Mel winced. Macy smiled. 

 

She hadn’t had a lot of deep connections in her life, and here she was with two sisters that loved her deeply and were so comfortable around her that they were doing the stereotypical `invade my sister’s space’ thing. It was...sweet somehow. And anyway, Macy  _ had _ been wanting to share but she didn’t know how to broach the subject.

 

“It was...really nice. Slow and sweet I guess,” Macy said, and Maggie and Mel both sat up and Maggie looked excited.

 

“Come on Mace, give us details!”

 

“How detailed do you expect this to get?” Macy asked incredulously.

 

“Not very, because that’s gross,” Mel said.

 

“And also, we just want the gist of it.” Maggie assured her.

 

“Okay, well. I cried.” Macy said without prompting.

 

“What?! Why, are you okay?” Maggie asked and Mel was nearly on her feet and Macy realized how that sounded.

 

“Yes! Y-yes I’m fine. What I mean is that I cried because I was overwhelmed but in a good way. I had a lot of expectations about sex, you know? Even though I told myself that I shouldn’t but I did without realizing. And Galvin...was sweet. He was really careful with me. It just...felt good,” she admitted, her face burning. Maggie sighed dreamily and even Mel looked softer.

 

“I’m glad you had a great first experience. You deserved it.” Maggie said.

 

“So, how do you feel about sex? A bit more relaxed now, right? Less intimidating?” Mel asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I think I finally get why people treat it so casually. With the right person I guess it would just be something fun and exciting,” Macy said, a secret smile on her lips.

 

“So Galvin is `someone right’ for you then?” Mel asked.

 

“Yeah I guess so,” Macy said leaning back into her headboard and Maggie yawned and Mel sat up, rubbing her neck.

 

“So, I guess it’s time for little witch sisters to get to bed, huh?” Maggie joked and Macy huffed with a smile.

 

“God, I hate working so late. I don’t know if I can even make it to the door,” Mel sighed and Macy’s head tilted.

 

“Want some help?” she asked.

 

Mel considered that before shaking her head.

 

“No, I shouldn’t be lazy. Goodnight, guys. Don’t stay up too late,” Mel said, mostly to Maggie. Maggie nodded.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Lots of sleep is good for me. I’m tired too to be honest. Just wanted to make sure Mace was okay,” Maggie said, wrapping her arms around Macy and yawning widely before leaving.

 

Macy was left with her own thoughts and the silence of the house. She wondered what her mom might’ve said if she’d still been alive. She could already hear her dad but a part of her wanted the mom she never knew. But, that wasn’t in the cards, so Macy got under her covers, curled up and brought a hand up to turn off her lights telekinetically and closed her eyes, soothed by the warmth left by her sisters.


End file.
